Dreams
by worthyourtime
Summary: Post 5x11 - Pre 5x14 AU Katherine is miserably failing as Elena and Caroline dreams about an original hybrid.


I know, I am sorry, I have a work in progress and yet here I am. Don't worry folks, this is only a one-shot. I just cannot resist writing an AU after I have known that Caroline shredded Klaus's drawing. Just a head start, I am **NOT** watching either shows anymore, so technicalities would not be spot on. **Post 5x11- pre 5x14 AU. **

I hope you'll like it, I tried! :) Feel free to leave a comment :)

P.S. Totally unedited, sorry for grammatical errors :) This is my headcanon and no one can convince me otherwise :)

* * *

Another day has passed, another day of her _college dream_ and she's back alone in their dorm room. Elena is with a Salvatore – either Stefan or Damon, she's not sure nowadays. Bonnie is still in Mystic Falls with Jeremy. She still doesn't know to thank Bonnie and Jeremy for the idea of scandalous sex – whatever, she can always distract herself with stress- cleaning anyway.

At least she forgets about _him_ when she's awake.

It's been five days since Klaus first showed up in her dreams. Not the all hot and bothering kind of dreams, more like _how to survive a banter with the original hybrid 101_ kind of dreams. It started with him arrogantly leaning in the door frame, arms casually crossed and forever amused for whatever reason. She did not dwell in it that much because she honestly thought that its just her subconscious – playing tricks on her. Frustratingly, she can't shake the stupid original and all the feelings he evoked out of her head when she's conscious so its _greatly possible_ that he's still there in her dreams. But then, they would talk – a conversation nonetheless. She asks him and he answers accurately, its not like the usual dream ramblings because she knows, she's very much aware the morning after – more like it's a memory, that it has really happened.

The second night, Caroline chose not to question what was happening, _as if_ she does not enough of supernatural freak in her plate right now. And that's when she totally used it in her advantage. He is there and she, as always, needs to talk – and that's what she did. She did not imagine that talking to Klaus would be extremely therapeutic.

She was able to know all that happened for the past two months. She hated that she was kept in the dark and Klaus filled her in. All that have ever happened from Katherine's letter and of course the evil wereslut's condition. It was ironic really, because Klaus was the one to walk out of the dream when he told her about the situation. He did not push her for any reaction, just said his piece and exited out of_ their_ dream. Yet, Klaus assured her that it was strictly physical – more like drinking powdered orange juice when your garden do not have enough ripe oranges. He did not even had the courage to look straight back at Caroline.

If she did not know better, she would say Klaus was ashamed – at least that's what she got from his demeanor before he vanished in thin air.

Of course she was shocked, at least. Hurt? Maybe in a beat, but Caroline is nothing but rational. She turned down Klaus's advances in every way possible and they were not even _friends_ back then. They were practically just two supernaturals co-existing at that time and she admittedly had done the same – drunk, mindless sex. Klaus just happened to be a _nature's loophole_ as the witches say. (Although both of them are not fooled)

** . . . . .**

The next day, Caroline saw Elena openly flirting with Stefan. Okay, she is on board with them being together but she'll have to admit, she cares for Stefan more than Elena nowadays. Stefan's just beginning to live again and to be honest, she's worried about what would happen if Elena just jumps again back to Damon's wagon.

Elena kisses him on the cheek and struts away. _Struts. Struts_. Elena never **_struts._**

Caroline texted you know who – **_See you later?_**

She does not need any confirmation, she has given him a reason to man back up. She knows Klaus would be there.

**. . . . .**

He just stood against the doorframe – all his frustrating glory in a casual gray Henley and plain pants.

"What?"

"I know you need to talk, love. Talk." He gently urged, not at all demanding. His eyes understood, he is willing to listen. Maybe that's what draws Caroline to talk to him.

"Elena is not Elena." Caroline is now pacing in the middle of their dorm room and Klaus is casually leaning on Elena's headboard.

"Pardon?"

"Elena strutted away from Stefan this morning. She never struts, Klaus. And few days back, I told her that I had sex with **you** and the only reaction I got is that she told me that I was actually one of the least awful people that she knows. And you know what, she just asked me how was it. **_She just asked me how was it? _**No talk about how I screwed up again and how can I do that to her, to our friends. _Oh, God!_ How can I be this stupid? I was relieved that she's not mad but now I am sure that my dormmate is **not** Elena!"

"And how was _**it**_, Caroline?" Suddenly his blue orbs are on hers, and she stopped pacing. She does not even know when she stopped pacing – she was distracted by the taunting smirk, the playful mirth in –

"Stop it, no distractions. Maybe I'll tell you how was **_it_** when I got my best friend back."

"Can't blame me for trying, love." He shuffled to sit up straight, he faced Caroline's bed, both his feet planted firmly on the floor, his hands clasped in front of him. Caroline, then, decided to sit back to her bed, patiently waiting for Klaus's ideas.

"Who's the last one to be with Katerina in her death bed? And did you bury Katerina's body?"

"Elena was the one and Damon has it. I do not know, maybe he burned it out of spite." Caroline retorted and her face turned lit up like she just realized something. "You think this Elena is Katherine?"

"Close enough. I think Katerina has transferred to Elena's body."

"What!?" She snapped, abruptly she stood from her bed and began pacing _again_. Klaus tiredly massaged his head before turning to Caroline.

"Calm down, love. They are called the travellers. It's a bloodline and I am starting to think that Katerina belongs to all supernatural ones. These ones are capable of transferring their souls to other bodies. Katerina is an extremely clever woman and better be not surprised if she can pull this off. Don't fret, just make sure she cannot get a hold of her body and all will be well in time."

"In time? How long?"

"From experience, a traveller cannot stay in another body permanently. They need to go back to their own or to find another one. Give or take a month, Caroline. Tsk." He was looking down at the floor, specifically at his feet. Caroline felt the urge to follow his gaze.

He was still there but his lower legs are not. Now that Caroline looked closely, she noticed that his paler than usual, and he has—dare she say, dark circles under his eyes. "What – What's happening? Are you okay, Klaus?"

"Honestly, I had better days. I am slightly incapacitated right now." Caroline cannot help to be worried as to why the big, bad original hybrid would be incapacitated. Alright, she knows that Klaus is battling for his city in New Orleans, he mentioned his son who betrayed him and a band of merry witches who possesess ancestral power, whatever that may be. Of course she's aware that these witches are more capable that her Scooby gang. They stood a chance, New Orleans is a supernatural city and if any harm would come to Klaus, it would me more likely to be done by these witches. But he talked about it lightly. That's why she assumed that all is well, that's why out of the past days, she never asked him how was he. Of course, he asked her. He asked her when he appears and he will ask again before he goes. Can she not be a little more sensitive and ask him about his day? He's now a friend so there's no real harm in asking.

"Incapacitated?" Caroline is hardly keeping her voice from showing _too_ much concern. A little too much of it and surely Klaus would shoot back to her face.

"Daggered for the time being." He shifted back to lean again to the headboard. Caroline swiftly turned his head to Klaus, glared at him although he can't tell because his eyes were closed.

"Not funny, Klaus." He showed no shift in his emotion, he remained stoic and serious. Caroline's concern grew that he sat in front of him.

"Hey, what's going on?" It sounded too concerned, too much for Caroline's liking. And she hates that she's vulnerable around him so she continued on a fiercer note. "If you make a comment about this – this concern – I swear, I'll walk out of this dream." It's her commanding voice lilted with concern that made Klaus open his eyes, he tries to find an ulterior motive in Caroline's eyes and saw none. He closed back his eyes because he's barely holding their connection, he's using up all of his little strength to make this dream work and it would be a shame if he would be the one to sabotage it.

"Blasted Witches. Daggered me and left it inside me, all of it- I must say. I'm in a dungeon, more like a cave just outside the bayou with my sister, also daggered for the time being. It's not of my finest moments, I quite aware, love."

She did not respond, there was nothing – no reaction at all. He feared the worst, Caroline has walked away. Of course, what gain would it be for her to help him in his misfortunes? This is what she wanted in the first place. He opened his eyes, preparing to see himself in her dorm room all alone.

She's staring back, eyes wide, laced with concern and fear. She was fidgeting, her hands clasped forcefully in the sheet.

"Are – are you - Will you be okay?"

"If Elijah turned out to be less hypocritical, I am sure we – I will be." She looked down and started to pick the loose strands of the sheet. "You have helped me many times and I just - I wish I can help you but – " Her voice was small, defeated and Klaus hated to see that Caroline felt the need to belittle herself when she is with him. If there's one thing Klaus knows that he can offer Caroline, it is that his company would not be wasted with Caroline's self- loathing and wallowing. Caroline deserves nothing of that treatment, not at his watch.

"You can. Stay away and stay safe. I can't afford a weakness when I've come out of this. Moreover, you can help me with Katerina."

"What about her?" It all shifted and Caroline's concern faded and in turn was replaced with disgust with the bitch that killed her. Him calling her a weakness did not go unnoticed but she chose to let it go. To be honest, she is slowly accepting that it is a fact.

"Make sure she does not have any bodies to travel back into. Keep her body as far from her as possible. And – " He just noticed that he was fading fast, his hold was weakening "– Make her _believe _that we severed all our connections."

He's gone and Caroline's still clenching the sheet, her knuckles white. Nonetheless, she was determined.

**. . . . .**

"Hey"

This time, Caroline was the first in their dream. It's not clear to her how she does that but she's grateful. Klaus did not _visit_ last night and there's no point in lying that she is not panicking. Maybe she's afraid because his demise will probably be her demise too, or surely Tyler's. Not that she is _greatly_ concerned with Tyler at this moment. Its more appropriate to say that Klaus demise will lead to her having a less of a friend, because all points do not lie, Klaus has become a good friend.

"Did you –" He was still weak but he needed to know how is Caroline holding up. For a teen, she is cursed with more supernatural dilemmas than any vampire has to face. Also, her company keeps him going, lets him forget the pain of desiccation, the tightness in his veins and the hunger. Her company's quite therapeutic, really.

"I shredded the drawing in front of her. It's the only thing I can use because the dresses are back in Mystic Falls and if for one second you think that I can burn those, you –

"Caroline." Klaus interrupted Caroline sternly. He was sitting again on the other bed, lazily leaning against the wall.

"Katerina found a way to be in Elena's body, so you understand me when I say that I would not like to jeopardize your safety. She dragged me into this mess in New Orleans and _when_ I come out of this still all powerful and alive, I guarantee you, you'll be Plan B." Their conversation is going to the serious path so fast she does not approve. She wants banter. She _needs_ banter, after she just _shredded_ his drawing. Her emotions were all over the place but she needs to be strong. She is against Katherine – who is ahead of her by 500 years of experience. She has to hold it together, _firmly _hold it together.

"Ha. Your use of _when_ is very confident. And just so you know, I am a great actress, far better than Katherine. And after tonight, all she will ever think is that I'll be at the trail of the hottest senior in the University – vying for some attention and fuck."

"Words, Caroline. Words." Klaus teased lightly, he was really amused whenever Caroline shows him too much emotions, even if its not directed to him. He feels that he has reached a whole new level of understanding with Caroline – he feels hope whenever she freely expresses her mind to him. Klaus teasingly smirked at her, observing her for her reaction.

"Vying from some attention and a _liquor- fuelled one night stand_. Sounds good now?" Caroline quips confidently, her eyes held the playful mirth that shows when she's bantering with Klaus. Klaus, on the other hand, closed his eyes as he tries to fight off the cringe, in which he failed miserably. "You cringed. You just freaking cringed. Is it _that_ bad?" Caroline was obviously amused, her smile lit up and Klaus can't help but feel a shred of relief knowing that Caroline_ may_ have come into terms with the pregnancy very lightly.

"If I can compel myself of a memory that I would eternally forget, I would forget that. And besides, I still believe it's not mine. Katerina sending a letter, witches against vampires, wolfgirl's sworn allegiance to witches – it all points to powerplay. And I afraid they forgot that I invented the term."

Caroline actually laughs, not a chuckle but a full blasted laugh. " I am so amazed that your ego knows no bounds. You're dessicating and still you think you are going to be on top."

"You may just have stroked my ego, Caroline. He says thanks."

Again, he was fading. It's not like the other time where his legs did go first. Now, it's more like he's blurring. Maybe Klaus does not notice what's happening but she can. Her concern and panic is back now, and –

"Elijah turned out to be more hypocrite?" Caroline asked remembering that Elijah was supposed to be one to save Klaus and Rebekah from this. She's irritated that as Klaus's friend, she is doing all that she can to end Katherine as he requested. Unlike his own brother, who, maybe, just maybe, is sitting idly with Klaus' baby mother. And yes, Klaus has told her about Elijah's irritating (his words, not hers) fondness to Hayley.

"He's my brother, at least half - brother. I would not be surprised if I would be forever desiccating and Rebekah is back to venturing the world in search of her one true love.

"You think your family would leave you to rot? That's –

"Maybe I just know, Caroline. " He sounded betrayed, sad and tired. It's when at that very instant that Caroline realized how much Klaus' s strength and immortality affected her. How his promise gave her confidence and hope. She have long accepted that the world is not solely black or white. And she's actually beginning to realize that the possibility of her coming to Klaus in the future is plausible. It's actually one of the things that's she looking forward into her eternal future. It's the fact that Klaus would still be there – all his frustrating original hybrid glory. That after she experiences life for as long as she wants, after she makes the world as her own oyster, she can come back to one person who would still like her, accept her—one who would still want her, who would still love her.

And she would be damned if she would allow again Klaus to wallow in self- pity. He is a constant, and he needs to remain a constant. And Caroline would not accept to think otherwise. Luckily, Caroline is feeling extra generous to give her a push to keep him going.

"You know, self- pity is not your strongest looks. And I believe I have seen almost _all_ of your looks." The innuendo did not go unnoticed but Klaus is feeling less hopeful to dwell in it. In return, he just raised his eye brows, signalling her to go on.

"This is your strong suit, Klaus. You against the world. You have done this in a thousand years, why give up now? Deep inside, you know you'll come out of this, that's why you asked me to fool Katherine. You are entirely sure Plan A will fail and Plan B will commence and they will come after me. But don't worry about that, you have more than enough on your plate right now. I will make sure Katherine is dead by the end of the month._ I will make sure no one will ever know how much hold I have in you. And you will show no one how much you need me. _You will fix your city and I will enjoy my life. You are gradually changing Klaus and I am slowly accepting. In time, everything will be fine."

She smiled reassuringly as she squeezed Klaus's knees. Klaus was speechless as Caroline laid out her plans easily. She genuinely believes that everything will be well.

"And pray tell love, how did you know that everything will be fine?"

"For one, you're more motivated than the past thousand years." Her eyes grew serious as she clasped both of her hands to Klaus's hands.

"And you will not be alone this time, Klaus. I will meet you halfway."

They both know it's more than a promise, it's an assurance. An assurance that they will eventually be together, however long it takes.

He kisses her knuckles before he blurred completely. Klaus felt the motivation – the need for him to change, to trust more, to hate less and to love more. A chance to set his priorities straight. Caroline felt relieved, she felt free. A renewed sense of hope that eventually she will be able to accept one thing that she deserves – a man to love her unconditionally, a companion that will never leave her come what may.

And she had her best sleep in days.

**. . . . .**

Nine days later, she received a message from an unknown number.

**_Thank You._**

Two words that she did not think would make her heart flutter.

He's safe.

He's back.

He's still her constant.

* * *

Do not forget to sign the Klaroline Petition! :) Thanks!


End file.
